


pray

by mihaly



Series: Schitt's Creek Drabbles [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaly/pseuds/mihaly
Summary: David learns to pray.





	pray

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble I wrote on tumblr for peanutbutterandbitter inspired by the song "Aawake at Night" by half-alive.
> 
> Enjoy!

David Rose was not a religious man. He struggled to believe in God and despite being bar mitzvah, everyone knew it was strictly for the fabulous gifts and possible nosejob he’d receive. The last time he’d stepped foot in a temple was when his grandmother died, and even then he snuck out with a cute girl and they made out in the bathroom.

It wasn’t that he didn’t believe God existed. He was just pretty sure that God had given up on him.

Moving to Schitt’s Creek was one of the most lonely experiences of his life because it highlighted the most tragic aspects of his life. His friends cared little for him, their radio silence his only proof. He barely knew his sister who was sleeping a mere five feet from him. His parents were too hard to reach. Where else would he have learned emotional distancing than from the people who conceived him?

So, David began to pray.

It was unintentional and he never realized he was doing it. He felt a yearning in his heart to get to know Stevie and would think about how much he wanted to connect and how he wished he had help to do that. She quickly became his closest and only friend after weeks of thinking that after every interaction.

He grew closer to his family. He cared about his sister. He found a passion for business he didn’t know he had.

Maybe there was something to this praying thing.

After meeting Patrick, he began to pray every night, even if he didn’t call it that. He had changed in his time in Schitt’s Creek, but having had few romantic prospects, he didn’t want to fuck it up. He prayed he would not fall into his old habits and be able to sustain a healthy adult relationship with someone he was attracted to.

Patrick never left and he fell deeply in love.

David Rose was not a religious man. With every kiss, he thanked God for giving him Patrick and their beautiful life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can follow me on tumblr @davidrosesfiance


End file.
